Bad Boy
by NewAccountOnPage
Summary: Read my profile BEFORE reading this! One Shot. Wanda leaves Cosmo and he soon finds comfort and love in his godchild. Yaoi. CosmoxTimmy


**Bad Boy**

**A/N**: Yaoi/Slash/One-time cussing/One shot

**Couples**: TimmyxTootie. WandaxCosmo. CosmoxTimmy

---Wow...my first Yaoi fanfic! Sorry to be putting my other story on the hold. I just had to get this idea out of my head, and it's all thanks to listening to Cascada's "Bad Boy" all the while, looking on some TimmyxCosmo pics. Hope you guys like. Please, don't flame. Reviews are mucho appreicated! Amazing what a song you like can do to you for story ideas!

* * *

"That's it, Cosmo. One more smart remark out of you, and I'm out of here for good!" Wanda narrowed her eyes at her soon-to-be-ex husband. She could see his left eye twitch in nervousness. 

"But, Wanda, you always say that, then you leave for awhile, but you always come back!" He began fidgeting with his hands, a little uncomfortable by the menacing stares he had been receiving from her. 

She frowned, poofing up two suitcases in her hand. "Not this time." She stole a saddened glance from him. "If you need anything, you can contact me from Big Daddy's. I'm sorry, Cosmo. I can't take the hurt anymore."

And with one last gentle peck to his cheek, she was gone. Cosmo stared at the spot she had been floating in. _"I can't take the hurt anymore."_ Those last words echoed inside his head and they just wouldn't go away. He covered his ears, squeezing his eyes shut. Just what did she mean by that? He had never intended on hurting his beloved. _Was she really the one you love?_ His eyes snapped open at the new voice. Conscious speaking?

He couldn't help but ponder at the thought. Was Wanda truly the one meant for him? A few other Fairy friends could tell how distant they had become recently. Cupid was one of them. He had even sat Cosmo down one day to have a little discussion about their relationship. But Cosmo had never mentioned they were having problems...maybe Cupid was right. That the love they once held between them had just slowly disappeared from their grasp. 

_**My stone heart was breaking My love ran away...**_

He frowned, stiffening slightly as he heard the bedroom door creak open. He poofed into his goldfish form and landed in the fishbowl just as his godchild entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Cosmo? Wanda?" the pre-teen asked quietly. 

Cosmo appeared in front of him, a fake smile plastered on his face. "What's the matter, Timmy?" 

Timmy blinked a few times, peering inside the fishbowl before turning back to his godfather. "Where's Wanda?" 

The question startled Cosmo. He cleared his throat nervously, adverting his gaze. "She..left me," He paused, frowning deeply, "for good."

He just couldn't believe it. Timmy watched silently as Cosmo floated absentminedly to his bed, sitting down on the edge of it. He waited a few minutes before following suit and sitting down beside him. There was a moment of silence between the two before Timmy finally spoke up, "She'll come back, won't she?"

Cosmo closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't think so, Timmy. She made it pretty clear that she didn't want to," he whispered, his gaze fell down upon his hands. 

Timmy frowned, not liking the depression that hung in the air. He hugged his godfather's arm tightly and lightly kissed his cheek. "Don't be sad, Cosmo. You still have me," He spoke softly.

His voice. Did he just feel his godchild's lips touch his cheek? What was that warm feeling he felt that was starting to fill his cheeks? Blush? He shook his head, closing his eyes momentarily. "I-I know I do, Timmy," He whispered back, holding him close. "And thank you."

He didn't know just how long they had been just sitting there, holding each other close..until the alarm clock rang, startling them. "Shit!" Timmy hissed, standing up so quickly, Cosmo almost lost his balance. He floated in the air, watching his godchild get ready for the day. Then he realized, it was a Saturday. Why was he in such a hurry on a Saturday morning?

Timmy glanced back over his shoulder, to see that Cosmo had been staring at him, confusion showing in his eyes. Had his godfather been watching him the whole time? He shook the thought from his head as he flashed him a smile. "Sorry, Cosmo! I gotta meet up with Tootie today!"

Cosmo blinked twice. Right. He had a date with Tootie that day. How could he have forgotten? He frowned slightly and sat back down on the bed. Timmy frowned as well, watching his godfather's expression. He hated seeing him this upset. What did he and Wanda fight about this time? "Although, I could ask Tootie for a raincheck. I'm sure she won't mind this time," he smiled a little, closing the door again and stepped back into the room.

_**My love turned around and I fell**_

Cosmo just stared at him, surprised by his action. "I wouldn't want you to cancel your plans for me, Timmy. Don't worry, I'll be fine," he gave him a reassuring smile. 

Timmy didn't buy it. He was at his godfather's side, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head against his chest. "It's all right, Cosmo. It's just this one time." He snuggled against his godfather.

Cosmo's eyes widened as he watched Timmy, wondering if he should wrap his arms around the boy. Was it the right thing to do? He ran a hand through Timmy's hair, resting his other hand on his back. "Are you sure?" he whispered, his eyes never leaving Timmy's form.

Timmy lifted his head, looking up into bright green eyes. "I'm sure." He smiled, leaning in closer, brushing his lips against Cosmo's quickly. Cosmo blinked, startled. A faint blush crossed his cheeks as he stared down at Timmy, shocked. Timmy merely smiled innocently at his godfather. "Was that okay?" he asked softly.

He stared down in shock at the boy. Was it right? What was the sudden, strange, almost familiar feeling forming in the pit of his stomach just then? "I..." He closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his lips against the boy's in a heated kiss. Timmy's eyes widened as Cosmo kissed him, yet he felt himself melting into the kiss.

_**Be my bad boy, be my man**_

This was wrong, wasn't it? But why did it feel so right to them? Cosmo broke the kiss, breathlessly as he stared into his godchild's eyes. He could feel the two main emotions emitting from them. Confusion and lust. But why and who was he feeling the second one for? Him or Tootie? He smiled softly, kissing his forehead. "You should go," he sat up, looking at the fishbowl.

Timmy frowned, obviously not wanting to leave his spot. He grabbed his godfather's left arm and hugged it once more. "I don't want to..Cosmo.."

"...I love you..."

* * *

Tootie frowned as she sat down on the park bench, waiting patiently for Timmy. He was late. And he hadn't even bothered to call her! She crossed her arms, staring down at the ground, deep in thought. 

_**You once made this promise To stay by my side But after some time you just pushed me aside**_

They had been going out for the past three weeks now and she thought they were going to make it to become an official couple through high school. But today had shown differently. Maybe he had given up on her. She frowned at the thought, pushing it aside. She hadn't been too clingy with him lately to be thought of as annoying, so that wasn't the reason. What was it?

She sighed, glancing down at her watch she had stolen back from Vicky's room when she was out that one night. Fifteen minutes late. Nice one, Turner. She stood up, kicking a pebble aside as she began her walk home. 

_**You never thought that a girl could be strong Now I'll show you how to go on **_

* * *

Cosmo stared at him. "You..what?" His throat felt dry all of a sudden as he tried to take in what his godchild was trying to tell him.

Timmy leaned in closer, giving his cheek a playful lick. "I love you, Cosmo." He stared into his godfather's eyes as they now held surprise in them. He bit down on his bottom lip, looking curiously at him. "Do you love me?"

Was it even possible for a Fairy GodParent to love a child in such a way? Even if it was against the rules, he had no control over the feelings the two were sharing just then. "Of course I love you, Timmy," he whispered, pulling the boy close for a warm embrace. "I'll always love you, no matter what." He then leaned in and kissed the boy's lips fully. 

_**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man Be my week-end lover But don't be my friend You can be my bad boy**_

--**END...For now!**


End file.
